Kaede and Hiro-Will they hurt us?
by Kanade 8
Summary: Kaede and Hiro make it into Ouran academy on shcolarship. Thanks to some er... questionable decsions on the Host club's part, they end up in the same boat as Haruhi! One of the new twins is blind. Can the host club help Kaede and Hiro deal with their past and help them heal painfull scars?
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction! I do not own Ouran High School host club.

Italics are thoughts.

Kaede

"Kaede! It's time for the first day of school!" Hiro calls to me.

"Okay," I respond." Just let me get my books." I feel for them, then I hear my twin sister open the door.

"Here they are," Hiro grabs my hand and slides my books into my grasp. As we walk out of our perfectly shabby apartment, I feel a flash of excitement. Finally, we have a chance at a good life. Although this school is supposed to be super hard to get into, we aced the entrance exam. While we walk, I listen to the sounds of the city. The rumbling of cars and buses. People walking down the streets. A dog barking, crows cawing. A cat yowling.

Soon we stop.

"We're here." We both say at the same time.

"The gates are open" Hiro whispers to me, and we take our first steps onto the Ouran Academy. "We have all the same classes, of course." Hiro states unnecessarily.

"I know." I respond. Hiro doesn't try to guide me. She knows I can take care of myself. Plus, while Hiro was taking the test, I took the time to memorize where all our classes were. Our first class was probably going to be one of my favorites, and Hiro's least favorite. Honors Biology. It was exactly 50 steps down the main hall. We sat down in the back of the room, next to each other, and I could hear the other students whispering about us.

"More twins. I wonder what they're like."

"Why are they wearing T- shirts and sweatpants? Can't they afford uniforms? I guess not."

"Wow. They look a little bit like Hikaru and Kaoru." Others were mean, calling us commoners. Soon, the teacher entered the room. All talking stopped.

"Hi. How are all of you?" She asked. A chorus of "Goods, How are you's and fines, sounded in answer to her question.

"I'm Mrs. Anderson." She told us." Now, I know most of you have been together for most of your school life, but we have 3 new students. Two are identical twins, in fact. Kaede, Hiro, please come up and introduce yourselves. We both stood up, and walked to the front of the room. We turned around to face the class, but in my case, what I faced was pure white. I spoke first.

"I'm Kaede Takinaga" I say unemotionally. Hiro goes next.

"And, I'm Hiro Takinaga." She says, equally blandly. We start to make our way to our desks.

"Wait. Don't you want to say anything else?" Mrs. Anderson asks. I keep walking. "No." We answer in unison. Hiro whispers to me when to stop and sit down.

"Okay. Well. Now, it's time to meet our third new student. Come up please." I hear the scraping of a chair being pulled out from a desk, and hear soft footsteps as someone walks up to the head of the classroom.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She told us, mumbling. I could tell she was a girl, even though she had a low voice, like us. I'm good with voices. I have to be. She sounded uncomfortable. Haruhi didn't say anything else, and went to her seat immediately.

"Now that that's settled, let's get started. We will be starting a unit on genetics." Mrs. Anderson chirped. Class was fun, even though I knew everything she taught already. Mrs. Anderson was nice, and she knew what she was doing. Class zoomed by, and so did the rest of the day, until seventh period. Every class started the same. Haruhi was in all our classes. Like us, she was a complete honor student. Most of our teachers sounded nice, and the classes were easy. Seventh was probably going to be my least favorite class, and Hiro's favorite. It was Honors Civics. I wanted to take Honors History, but she agreed to take Honors Biology with me, so I didn't say anything. Throughout the day, I had heard about another set of twins, boys. Apparently, we looked like them.

Right after the bell rang, two people walked in.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Devon." two voices said in a mockingly sweet voice. It must be the other twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Just sit down over there, by them, since those are the only open seats." Mr. Devon told them gruffly.

"Kaede! He's pointing at the empty desks behind us." Hiro whispered so quietly only I could hear it.

"Yes, Mr. Devon." The voices said in a sickly sweet tone, again. The 2 people walked to their seats, and on the way, I heard some girls swoon! Actually swoon! I mean really!? It's ridiculous. I could tell when they were next to our desks, because the footsteps stopped.

"So, these are the twins we keep hearing about. The ones who, supposedly, look like us." One voice said. Another voice chimed in. "I don't know Hikaru. They don't really look like us, even though we all have red hair." This voice was different, like... it was just a little softer.

They were talking to us like we were inferior, and I hated it. I had had to listen to that tone for 3 years since it happened, and I was sick of it.

"Since you seem so confident, why don't you answer one of our questions?" I asked them, flashing my maniacal smile. Hiro always knew when I was going to do this, and always did it at the same time.

"One of us is Kaede, and one of us is Hiro. Can you tell which one is which?" We said in sync. I hear some students gasp.

"Of course we can." The other twins spoke in unison. One of them poked my nose, with I hate. I  
hate people touching, me, and Hiro hates people touching her. We don't mind each other though. It was the one whose voice was a little deeper than the others. "You are Hiro" He stated, overly confident. "And you are Kaede" said the other person. He was probably pointing at Hiro. Hiro and I burst out laughing, a sort of crazy laugh. Then we were ominously quiet. The other twins were probably smirking condescendingly, waiting for us to say they were right.

"You both got it wrong." We stated. I could hear other student's gasp. I went back to reading my book, written in braille, (Supplied by the school) and Hiro went back to reading hers.

"Well, then. Can you tell us apart?" The 2 voices asked, snidely.

"Bet on it." Hiro and I told them, matter-of-factly. Then, we went back to our books. Suddenly, someone slammed their palms down on my desk making me jump.

"Then DO IT!" Hikaru challenged. I knew it was him, because of the voice. Also, this little outburst gave me more info to work with. I knew more about the two other twins as people now. Hikaru had a hotter temper. Kaoru was calmer.

"Why, should we, Hikaru?" I asked, equally snidely as they had been. And, if I may say so, that reply was genius! Mwa hahahaha! I love messing with people. I think the other set of twins just stood there for a minute, stunned, because I didn't hear them sit until a bit later. That was the only interesting part of Honors Civics. As the class oozed by, I finished my book, and another one.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have decided." Hiro declares right after Civics was over. "The best class was Biology."

"Wow, Hiro. A little change of heart huh?" I asked jokingly.

"Yep! I like biology much better anyway. I just wanted to try something different." We were walking to homeroom, which was with Mrs. Anderson. Hiro grabs my hand, we turn left and into the classroom.

"Wow. We're the only one's here." Hiro notes. 'Cool. We get to choose! How about by the windows?" I smile, because even though I can't see out of them, Hiro describes the view for me.

"Sure. But, you have to tell me what it looks like!" I demand jokingly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She grabs my hand and drags me to her spot of choice, bouncing all the way. "Okay, so the view is over the courtyard, facing the clock tower. The courtyard has a grand fountain in the middle of it. The fountain is black marble and it glimmers. The fountain is surprisingly modern. The spout the water is sprayed out of is a column made completely out of triangles. Some are tilted, others are upside down, and quite a few are isosceles."

"Um… Excuse me?" A voice I recognized sounded from somewhere. Probably the doorway. It was Haruhi.

"Hm?" I asked, slightly annoyed but skillfully hiding it.

"Do you mind if I sit in front of you?" Now I felt a little guilty for wanting to snap at her.

"Sure. I don't mind." I nod. The only sounds in the room are the footsteps as Haruhi shuffles to her seat. The silence in the room is the slightly awkward, sort of hopeful silence that falls when people who don't know one another are mashed into a situation together. Hiro and I wouldn't continue the conversation. I didn't want anyone to know I was blind. We had even asked the teachers not to tell everyone. It was up to me to break the silence, if I so desired. "So, Haruhi, what was your favorite class?"

"Oh…uh, I liked English." _Man, another extreme introvert like my sister. _"Really? I liked English to, But Biology's our favorite." I say, answering for Hiro, who is deathly shy when it comes to meeting new people.

"Biology was good too." Haruhi states shortly.

"So, I like mushrooms!" Hiro bursts in to the conversation with a non-sequitur. I'm sure Haruhi with a look on her face like "What the?"

"Hiro!" I jokingly glare in her general direction. The awkward silence falls again. Our homeroom teacher Mrs. Anderson walked right into the thick of it. With the slightly more outgoing introvert, me, stuck in between my sister, and Haruhi, the silence was thick indeed. A few seconds later, more students arrive. From the sound of things, no one wanted to sit by the commoners.

My suspicion was confirmed when Hiro whispered to me. "The only seats open are those directly next to us. Someone is sitting next to Haruhi."

_With our luck, the bakas from Civics will have to sit next to us again. _Lo and behold, Hikaru and Kaoru just walked in, surprisingly far from being late. _Curses!_

"Mrs. Anderson, We need to go at 2:15." Came the voice I associated with Kaoru.

"Fine with me. Host Club, right?" Came her reply. "You can sit down for now. Just do what you want."

"Great. We get to sit next to them." Came Hikaru's scathing whisper. To mess with them, since I usually wouldn't react to something like that, I turn in their direction, making sure to be as accurate as possible, and glare at them.

"Ha! That was hilarious Kaede" Hiro laughs quietly. "You would've liked to see his face" She whispered even quieter. An icy tension creeps in between the other twins and us. This lasts until they leave.

"Mrs. Anderson? We need to leave now." Hikaru told her.

"We're going to set up the host club." Kaoru followed up. I was grateful when they left.

"So, Kaede, Library after school?" Hiro asks me.

"We should visit one of the school libraries." I crack a smile at "Libraries, plural."

"We could prank the rich kids!" Hiro whispers conspiratorially. I giggle with devious glee.

"This is going to be fun!" Hiro laughs with me. We're wrapped up in our conversation. Suddenly, the bell rings, marking the start of the three hour free period.

"Bye Mrs. Anderson." I cordially speak. "So, what library?" I started to walk in the direction I though the door was, but was gently yanked back.

"There's a desk there, Kaede." Hiro lets go of my arm and grabs my shoulders to steer me in the right direction.  
"Oh, erm… right. Thanks Hiro!" I smile, grateful. Hiro and I make our way through the halls, debating whether to go to the third school library or the fist."

"The third, because I like the number three." I argued playfully.

"We should go to the first, and then go in sequential order. Maybe a rumor will start about a ghostly librarian who's so possessive of the books, she won't let them of the shelves." Hiro stated, but from her tone I knew she was joking. She decided to be nice to me, so we went to library number three. Lucky us, the shelves didn't have dividers, so our prank would work. We found a reasonably busy bookshelf that would be perfect for our purposes. It was next to a section of the library that was empty at the moment, or so Hiro told me. We moved a few book out of the way so Hiro could see the books on the other shelf. We waited for an unsuspecting person to try and grab a book.

"There!" She whispered quietly, placing my right hand on a book. Immediately I latched onto it, keeping the other person from taking the book off the shelf. After a few weak tugs, the person gave up.

"I shall go get the librarian. He will have to help me!" The other person was a girl with an extremely annoying, nasally voice. My turn was over, now it was Hiro's time to shine. I heard the girl and another person coming.

"Mr. Quinn, I can't get the book of the shelf. Help me!" She demanded. I heard a book slide easily off the shelf.

"But, But! I don't understand!" She yelled in annoyance. But, then Hiro slid another book into the empty space left by the book that Mr. Quinn had taken of the shelf.

"I don't want this book anymore." She whined. "Put it back."

"Very well Ms. Fumiko." As he went to put the book back, I think he noticed the other one in its place, because I heard another book slide of the shelf, and Hiro sliding another book on.

"Ah!" Ms. Fumiko screamed, not loudly, but enough to draw attention. "The book replaced itself!"

"Okay, whoever's behind there come out this instant." Mr. Quinn was losing patience. "We will go easy on you." Meanwhile, Hiro started pushing other books off the shelf.

"Th-t-this unacceptable! Do what I say! Stop it!" Ms. Fumiko bossed the librarian, her voice trembling with anger, and maybe a little fear too. We make our great escape, barely containing our laughter. Once we were some distance away, Hiro and I cracked up. Hiro was laughing so hard I bet her eyes were closed. Our laughter was rambunctious and loud. Loud enough that we did not hear the footsteps coming towards us…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi!This is just a filler chapter. Sorry it's taking so long for the story to really start!

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab me and yank me back. Hard. _Crap!_ I reacted instantly. I lashed out with my elbow, surprising my attacker. Taking advantage of the moment of freedom, I whipped around and punched, hoping to hit my attacker, even though I knew it was a long shot. I felt my fist connect with something, heard the slap like, crunch sound as my punch connected. My hand hurt, but probably not as much as the person I hit did.

"Kaede!" I heard Hiro call out. There was a sharp intake of breath then I heard Hikaru complain.

"Ow! That hurt!" There was a pause. "I can't move my arm! Why can't I move it?" _Ha! Hiro used pressure points!_ Someone grabbed my hand, but before I could do anything Hiro told me it was her, whispering. I immediately relaxed.

"Let's go." Hiro and I turn to leave, wanting to get away from the people who tried to kidnap us. But, right when our back is turned, someone grabbed me from behind, restraining me, while someone tied a blindfold on.

_"The irony is not lost on me."_ I thought bitterly. The same thing must have happened to Hiro too, because I felt her grip tighten around my hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I spat, my tone vicious. I was waiting to pounce, but I was still being restrained. _Jeez, how many people does it take to kidnap us anyway? _As if she heard my thoughts, Hiro whispered "People" and squeezed my hand three times. She had seen that many before she had been blindfolded.

"Because the boss said too." Kaoru replied.

"Whatever, Kaoru." Hiro snarled. There was a split second pause, before Kaoru responded.

"I'm Hikaru."

"Oh, wow. You can't even tell yourselves apart? That's pitiful."_ Uh oh! Hiro's getting snarky!_

"We can tell ourselves apart!" Hikaru replied, rather weakly.

"Yeah! You just had a few lucky guesses." Came Kaoru's input. We were being dragged somewhere, and proceeded the rest of the way in silence, up what I counted to be three flights of stairs, and through a long hallway till we came to a stop. _I suppose we could have escaped, but I'm a little curious. Hiro is too, or else we would be on our way, and Hikaru, Kaoru, and whoever else is helping them would be flattened by her. Plus, I won't leave her. _There was the sound of a door opening. Suddenly, my nostrils were attacked by the cloying odor of sickly sweet perfume. Something brushed my face. My blindfold was untied and taken off. Big help that was. Thankfully, Hiro was still holding my hand.

"Oh, god, they blindfolded you?" Haruhi's voice came from out of nowhere.

"So you are the new twins I've heard about." Came a silky voice. Silky and smooth, not in a good way.

"Hmm. Strange. There are not any records of them, save for the necessities." Another voce came, this one calm and deadly efficient.

"Takashi! You're back! I wonder if they like cake!" Came another voice. This one sounded young, maybe a five year old, but commons sense told me no. This guy was in high school. We were pushed forward, most likely by the twins. I wasn't expecting it, so I stumbled forward and bumped into something. My grip was broken, so Hiro did not have ahold of my hand anymore. There was a moment of suspense as I heard the item teetering. _Oh crap! Crap! Cap! Crap! Nooooooo! _There was a gigantic crash as the object shattered on the floor.

"Well, you're going to have to work for us now!" Hikaru's voice sliced through the stunned silence.

"Haruhi, please tell us that wasn't expensive." I heard myself ask her.

"I'm afraid it was. About 8 million yen. Don't bother trying to escape. I have an excellent family staff." It was Mr. Cool-and-Efficient again.

"Well, we were going to see if you would make good hosts, but now, you have to be punished for breaking the other vase. Plus, you don't look the part. Too Srcuffy looking. You are now errand dogs for the Host Club! Haruhi, you can show them the ropes!" Princely voice was talking again.

"Uh, Senpai? You haven't even sent me on an errand yet. Besides, I'm sure they know how to grocery shop. They're like me." Haruhi told him.

"More scholarship students?" The guy with the cool, almost icy, voice asked, mostly to himself. "Ouran Certainly has accepted many this year. Haruhi, Hiro, and Kaede."

"That's right! More hero's for the othe commoners to-"Something cut him of, but he continued soon, this time slightly more serious. "Haruhi, Hiro, Kaede, here's what we need." Came the smooth voice of the person who said we had to be punished. _For some reason, I bet he's blond. It just seems like the most likely hair color for him. Eh, I'm probably wrong. He probably has black hair or something._

"Wait a second. First of all, What if we don't want to? It could be said that the reason the vase broke was because **you** pushed Kaede into the stand. Also, It could be argues that you were holding us against our will." Hiro broke in, debating. I bet she was pointing at the twins. Hiro made her arguments, then, she seemed to lose interest. I could tell by the pause in the conversation.

"Soup would be perfect would it not?" Hiro effortlessly switched gears in the conversation. _That's why her nickname is Detarame.__**[1]**_

"However, it was one of you who actually broke the vase, and we have eyewitnesses." It was the voice I dubbed as shadowy, manipulative.

"Y-"I cut Hiro off.

"It's fine. We will pay it." I say, disinterested._ As long as they stay away from us, we'll be fine. _

_ "_That's settled. Don't bother trying to run away either. My family has an excellent private staff." Shadowy voice again.

"Well, Haruhi, Kaede Hiro? Go get us things. Kyoya will give you the list." It was the princely voiced person. I could hear the idiot twins snickering behind us. I heard the crinkling of paper unfolding, then Haruhi spoke.

"Give us some money to buy your stuff." I detected a slight trace of annoyance in her. There was more crinkling of paper.

"Go now! Delve into the world of shopping!" It was the overdramatic, smooth voice of the person I had decided to call Blondie. No matter what. Hiro grabs my hand again, and we turn around. I assume that we are following Haruhi, because I can hear footsteps in front of ours. To market, to market! We bought the items in silence. Coffee, (Instant) Ramen (Also instant) and Tea. We were silent, and I mostly tagged along while Hiro and Haruhi did the actual shopping.

"Hello, My little Piglets! Thank you for shopping for us. Did you three get everything? Blondie's voice rang out above the din. There were some footsteps, then the bags rustled.

"So, what's this?" He asked.

"That's coffee." Haruhi told him.

"The other things are tea and ramen." I broke in, wanting to a least do something.

"Are these the commoner's products that you only have to add hot water?" He was genuinely curious.

"It says that 100 grams of Instant coffee cost 300 yen." Hikaru read the package.

"Wow. That's an impressive price drop." Kaoru added.

"Well that's what you get." I snapped, right as Haruhi offered to go get something else.

"No! I will drink the commoner's coffee!" Blondie announced melodramatically, earning a round of applause from the rich people. While Haruhi was roped into demonstrating the commoner's foods, Hiro and I sat back, fading into the background.

"Hiro-"I don't even need to finish my sentence.

"Sure! So, the one with the wimpy voice that seems like it was tailor-made to get on our nerves it Tamaki. Tamaki is the "King" of the Host Club, probably because he gets the most customers, from what I can see."

"I have one question. Is he blond? That would be perfect!" I exclaim happily.

"Yep, He's blond. No doubt about it." I could hear the amusement in Hiro's voice.

"The guy that sounds like a child is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. People call him Honey. He has large, light brown eyes, and blond hair. A tall, quiet dude is practically always with him, from what I can tell. You and I have yet to hear him speak. His name is Takashi Morinuzuka, although, I think only Honey-Senpai calls him that. Everybody else calls him Mori-Senpai. You already know the twins and Haruhi. The one who runs this circus from behind the scenes is Kyoya Ootori. He has black hair, and glasses. I have never seen him without the black notebook he carries. Kyoya constantly scribbles in this notebook. I think… it is a perfect target." Hiro's tone was devious, a sure sign that somewhere, somehow, We would find out what was in that little black book.

We weren't really needed, so we stood against a wall and listened. Hikaru and Kaoru were the closest to us, their voices clearest.

"And then he woke up, crying and scared-" Hikaru was telling a story to his quests.

"Hikaru! That hurts! You are so cruel! Telling that story in front of everyone!" Kaoru sounds like he's about to cry, but… something in the tone of his voice betrays the act.

"Hmph. Fakers." Hiro sounds unimpressed. Bored, we start to listen to everyone else. Tamaki blathers nonsense about princess and beauty. All I can really hear about Kyoya is the incessant scribbling in that notebook of his, and when he offers "Packages" to the guests. I still have no idea what Mori sound like.

"Kaede-Chan! Hiro-Chan! Would you like to eat cake?" Honey-Senpai asked us._ He's trying to be nice to us. That's… unusual (To put it delicately)l. Especially since I got hurt._

"If you don't want to, I-it's okay." Honey's starting to cry._ No! Crap! My stupid weak side is coming out!_

* * *

[1] Japanese for Random. Sorry if I got it wrong, I used google translate.


	4. Chapter 4

_"_Honey! Of course we'll have cake with you and Mori-Senpai!" Hiro and I exclaim in unison.  
"Haruhi's holding Usa-Chan, so I'll introduce you later okay?" I can hear the smile in his voice. _Wow. This guy is so…cheerful. And what or who is Usa-Chan?_

_"_Usa-Chan's his stuffed bunny." Hiro explains, quietly.

"So, what kind of Cake would you like? We have Strawberry, Cheesecake, Chocolate, any kind!"

"May I please have strawberry?" Hiro asks eagerly. She loves food! _I wish could have some. But, it would be really hard to explain it if while I was eating I accidently plunged into my food._

"Sure! And what flavor do you want?" Honey inquired, and I could just picture his eyes, bright and sparkling.

"Uh…Chocolate please!" I made my hesitant voice into a confident, eager one.

"I'll get it Honey –Senpai." Hiro mercifully intervenes. There was the sound of silverware clattering on a plate. Slowly, I reached for it. Hiro placed the plate into my hand, along with the fork. I ate cautiously, hoping that I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself. Thankfully, I didn't, and talking to Honey was really fun.

"Kyoya! Call the schools tailor! Mori! Get contacts." Tamaki was ordering everyone around, true to his role as king of the Host Club. He had just discovered Haruhi without her glasses. Suddenly he paused. I could already feel his eyes narrowing, focusing on…us. _Rats!._

_ "_Hikaru! Kaoru! Maybe, Just Maybe, Hiro and Kaede will turn out like Haruhi!" Tamaki sounded almost like a child. A very excited, hyper child.

"Sure, boss." It was Hikaru, hidden sarcasm dripping like water down a stalactite. Slowly, but constant. I must say, it was well disguised._ Should I call him out on it? Nah. Not worth it._

My hand was grabbed again, but not by Hiro. This person's hand was different, it was soft, like Hiro's but this hand felt bigger, and the grip was tighter. I pulled away, but ended up standing there awkwardly. There was a pause, then footsteps to someplace and back. Something was dragged through my hair. A comb most likely, or a brush. I inferred that Hiro was being treated the same way, otherwise she would've helped me sooner.

"Don't touch me! Please." I add please as an afterthought. The combing stopped, then started again.

"The boss said for us too. Stop complaining." Hikaru snapped. I shut up, he had a point.

"We can comb our hair by ourselves." Hiro muttered bitterly, and then we were shoved somewhere.

"Put these on!" Hikaru and Kaoru commanded.

"No!" Haruhi was in here with us.

"Come on! Start taking your clothes off!" Hikaru yelled, irritated.

"Never!" Hiro challenges, her voice defiant, and slightly goofy. Apparently the twins start to make a move, because Haruhi shouted at them.

"We'll change! But you have to get out!" The sound of the twins getting kicked out followed, and I held back the urge to laugh a little bit. We changed wordlessly. Haruhi emerges first.

"Hiro, I didn't put anything on backwards did I?" I ask hesitantly. I'm still embarrassed when I ask these questions. She's my twin, and I know that she doesn't mind, but still…

"Kaede, Hiro! Are you finished changing yet?" It was Tamaki, his voice eager.

"We have been done for a while. Just stalling." I mutter.

"We heard that!" The twins notified me, their voices sing-songy.

"I don't care!" I retorted, also sing-songy. But, nevertheless, Hiro and I shuffled out of the changing room after they stopped fussing over Haruhi. As soon as we emerged, a hush fell over the hosts.

"Oooh! You look so handsome! Perfect! Who knew that there would be three diamonds in the rough!" Tamaki squealed. Actually squealed, and then he tackled Hiro and I. I know because there was only one arm wrapped around me, and Hiro was getting squished against me. "Three of the best looking boys in school!" Tamaki blabbered on. He finally let us go, only to tackle us again. Instinctively, we flipped him over us and into the wall, making use of the jujitsu lessons we had. (Not anymore though.)

"Whoa, Boss. They don't like people touching them. You should probably stop trying to hug them." Hikaru piped up. _Tch, they just want to make fun of Tamaki. _But, It had no effect. He tackled us again, gushing about how strong we were. This time, though, he was hugging us tighter, and avoiding our halfhearted to dislodge him, lamprey that he is.

"Let go so we can breathe!" Hiro stated unemotionally. Something about that tone made him stop, or it was another thing that distracted him, either way, Tamaki wasn't hugging us anymore. _Thank…something!_

Tamaki begun to lay down the 'law.' "If you can get 100 people to request each of you, then your debts will be paid in full! Debt free!"

"300 people!" Haruhi exclaimed in disbelief.

"200." Tamaki corrected.

"Why only 200?" Haruhi asked incredulously." There's three of us."

"Kaede and Hiro will be hosting together." Tamaki explained his rather twisted logic. A stunned silence followed at his rudeness. _I see how it is. We don't count as separate people? Hmph, at least we only have to get 100 people to request us. _I brushed off the slight.

~~Time Skip~~

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch. "You're girls?"

"So?" We retorted. "It doesn't matter. Besides, we have to get 1000 people to request us, to pay our debt." _Thank you for raising the quota for a stupid reason Tamaki. And it wasn't even us. Not to mention that Haruhi didn't do anything wrong._

"It seems Tamaki has finally figures it out." I swear Kyoya is smiling.

"Finally, the boss notices." Hikaru and Kaoru declared.

"Tamaki finally figured it out, huh, Takashi?" Honey added brightly.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki was bewildered.

"Well, it doesn't matter if we're girls. We have debts to pay. Besides, it might be fun to be fussed over by a bunch of girls. Oh, I know! I'll just call everyone dude and bro all the time." Haruhi decided. A little while later it was time for everyone to leave.

"Hiro, is our table clean?" I whispered.

"Yep." Hiro and I left without talking to anybody.

"This stinks." Hiro muttered.

"I'm sorry. I knocked over the vase." I apologized.

"Not your fault. They pushed you into it. It's the twins fault." She stops me, and keys jingle. I put my hand on the door like always, but ominously, the squeaky door of our apartment creaked open.

"Hello girls."

Absolute fear and horror filled me, and I froze. After two years, our father was back.


End file.
